Glancey Avenue
Glancey Avenue is a road in Paradise City running from the River City in Downtown Paradise to Motor City, passing through Downtown. The road starts at the intersection with Harber Street and Webster Avenue and stretches north until the 7th Street junction, where it meets 9th Street which is in its continuity. This road runs parallel to Webster Avenue and the I-88 Section 1, Root Avenue and Angus Wharf, Glancey Avenue also runs next to Downtown Park. Globally, Glancey Avenue is laid out along a North-South axis. Events Shortcuts All shortcuts involving Glancey Avenue listed from North to South. Paradise City Railroad Drivers will notice an opening marked by yellow and black warning stripes while driving northbound on their right, on the far left of the Paradise City Central Station main building. The Train Yard is ideal for Stunt Run events thanks to the numerous Ramps and a Super Jump. 4th Street *Northbound, players can veer right into the Downtown Deconstruction Site. Located on the south-east corner of the intersection of the concerned road, players will drive on a dirt path before coming back eastbound on the tarmac of 4th Street. *Southbound: **On the north-west corner of the junction, drivers can choose to turn right onto 4th Street early and cut the corner by accessing a stepped pedestrian area, separated from the road by a concrete wall. This shortcut points players westbound on 4th. **A driver can cut the NE corner of the intersection by passing in front of a sealed parking lot, marked by "Low Clearance" signs, leading them eastbound on 4th. Back Alley Shortcut :The following is an extract from the main article. Between two buildings located on the SW corner of the 4th Street intersection is the opening to the first section of the Back Alley Shortcut which cuts diagonally through the building block and enables drivers to reach as far as Harber Street, via the Downtown Park and 3 other building blocks. Webster Avenue On the NE corners of Andersen Street and 3rd Street are openings to shortcuts leading drivers on Webster avenue. It should be noted that the players taking the shortcut from 3rd Street will pass through a construction site where the path will split in two. The left path leading players to a Super Jump ramp while the right path will bring player's to street level at the Webster and Andersen intersection where the shortcut ends. 3rd Street When driving northbound players can cut the south-east corner via the paved section in front of The Spined Shark leading them eastbound on 3rd. Downtown Park *On the SW corner of the 3rd Street intersection sits the arched entry to the Downtown Park, players will find themselves driving on the overpass path that will lead them to the Root Avenue and 2nd Street junction. *At the NW corner of the 2nd Street intersection lies the SE entrance to the Park which if taken takes players to the 3rd Street and Root Avenue junction via the underpass pedestrian walkway. Landmarks of Interest All notable landmarks listed from north to south. Motor City *Twin Bridges *Central Station Train Yard *El-Train Tracks Downtown *Downtown Deconstruction Site *Downtown Park River City *Fan Bridges *The Museum of Art *Paradise City City Hall *Circle (Modern Art Sculpture) *The CORP. Building Gameplay Strategies Despite Glancey Avenue featuring a couple of "artificial" Ramps and disposing of an access to the Downtown Park and the Central Station Train Yard, drivers engaged in a Stunt Run will find it difficult to rack up points and score multipliers. During races, players will enjoy traveling on this Avenue as it is relatively straight and offers direct access to the Coastguard HQ via 7th Street and East Crawford Drive. However, the beginning of the road at the Harber Street & Webster Avenue intersection is not easily taken when heading eastbound seeing the sharp angle the road makes. Glancey proves to be at its best during Road Rage thanks to the several Elevated Train support pillars scattered from the Andersen Street to the Young Avenue intersections. See Also *Downtown Modern Art Sculptures